


barcelona

by courageinmyconvinctions



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, rafe x sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageinmyconvinctions/pseuds/courageinmyconvinctions
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	barcelona

“Sophie, will you _please_ tell me what’s going on?”

Rafe questioned for the fifth time over the last hour, as she’d been pacing the basement at the Delt house while they were supposed to be watching a movie together. (In reality, it was part of Rafe’s homework and just a thinly veiled excuse for them to spend more time together while he avoided his real homework.) She’d been clearly anxious for the last week but refused to tell him what it was over, citing superstition.

“Told you, I can’t.” She checked her phone again as it chimed, then was visibly frustrated at the resulting text. “Stupid fucking group text - oh my god, I’m gonna cry. Look away.” She warned, only half kidding. He laughed despite her nervous state and stood, stopping her pacing in her tracks as he wrapped his arms around her. “I need you to breathe, baby.”

“I am breathing.” She took a deeper breath against his chest, soothed by the weight of his arms and the comfort of the embrace. He just held her for a moment, thumbs rubbing gentle back-and-forths over her sides. “Good. Keep it up.”

When her phone chimed again, but with a different, deeper tone he hadn’t ever heard before, she squirmed out of his grip to check her phone again without letting him see the screen. He frowned and let her go, watching with a confused expression then tried leaning around to see. “What is it?”

“Oh my god.” She breathed out, slowly scrolling down her screen.

“Soph, what is it?” He repeated, growing concerned as she looked up with tears in her eyes. 

“I got in.” She told him, eyes wide. She handed her phone to him to read and sank down slowly into the couch cushions, hand pressed to her mouth in shock. “Holy shit, I got in.”

Rafe scanned over the first paragraph of the email that was congratulating Sophie for her acceptance for an internship program. He didn’t read further, tossing her phone to the couch and throwing his arms around her. “Sophie! Congratulations, baby! Is this what you’ve been freaking out over, just waiting to hear from this internship thing?”

“No, you, don’t understand, this is literally the reason I came to Ohio State.” She let out a breath she’d been holding in, still in a little bit of shock. “I’ve been dreaming about this program for _ages_ , Rafe, the Barcelona placement is like the most prestigious -”

“Whoa, whoa, wait.” He pulled back to see her face, swiping his thumb over her cheek to catch a stray tear. “Barcelona? Like in Spain?”

She nodded quickly, grinning now. “Yeah, Spain. Oh my god, it’s finally happening.”

Confused, Rafe grabbed the phone again and read through the rest of the email, only seeing that she got a scholarship and more information would be coming soon. “Okay, so it’s a summer thing? Just a couple weeks, right?”

Sophie laughed and took her phone back, flipping back to her groupchat with her architecture major friends so she could share her news, keeping her eyes on her phone as she spoke. “No, it’s for three months. I leave the week after finals.”

“Three months.” He echoed, suddenly quiet as he felt his heart drop into his stomach. “That’s...a long time.”

“Yeah, well, part of it is an immersion program, so I’ll actually learn the language instead of just my one class a semester I’ve been taking.” She glanced back up at him with an ear-to-ear grin, the happiest he’d seen her in a while. 

Rafe forced a smile back and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her again and rested his head on top of hers so she couldn’t see how conflicted he felt. On one hand, he wanted her to be happy, to have everything she’d ever wanted - but she didn’t seem to have a single issue with being an ocean apart for the entire summer.

“So proud of you, Sophie.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She finally caught on to the change in his demeanor and lifted her head, catching him in a kiss. “Hey, you can come visit at the end of the summer. I’ll show you around and everything, show off my new skills.” She grinned.

He laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Yeah? You’re gonna master the language in three months?”

“I already know the basics, I’m a fast learner.” She scowled, wrinkling her nose. He smirked and thumbed over the bridge over her nose to smooth it out again. “I know you are. Hey, um, when did you apply? Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“Back in the fall. We weren’t dating yet.” She shrugged, not picking up on his hesitancy. “After I applied, I tried not to think about it.”

“But...you’ve been thinking about it all week. Clearly it’s important to you.” Rafe willed himself not to frown, cocking his head to the side. 

Sophie let out a quiet sigh. “Yeah, well. I really didn’t want to jinx it. I applied last year to a similar one and got cut in the last interview round, so I needed luck on my side.”

“You didn’t need luck, Soph, you got in because you’re incredibly intelligent. Just, um.” He paused, making sure he didn’t mince his words. “I want to support you, okay? You don’t need to hide things from me.”

She instantly looked regretful, shoulders falling a little bit. “I know, I’m sorry, I just -”

Rafe shook his head quickly upon seeing her wince. This was her moment, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one ruining it and wiping the smile off her face. “No, it’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m so proud of you, Soph, we need to go celebrate.” He stood and offered his hand with a grin. “Ice cream, on me.”

She rolled her eyes, but accepted his hand to stand anyways and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Ice cream is always on you.”

“Okay, fine, double scoop. I’ll even let you get sprinkles.” He teased, turning his head to catch her lips. She laughed and shoved his shoulder. “That’s nothing, you put sprinkles on my cone last week just for getting an A on my weekly quiz.”

“I’ll give you the world, angel, you know that. Just say the word.”

She blushed as she beamed, checking her hip against his. “Come visit me this summer and that’s all I need.”

“Sold.”


End file.
